kashyykfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Boba Fett
=Boba Fett= *Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/3/3b/Boba_Castas.jpgBoba Fett tijdens de Clone Wars Quote: "He's no good to me dead." -- Boba Fett Boba Fett was een van de beruchtste Bounty Hunters aller tijden en een exact Clone model van Jango Fett. Hij slaagde er onder andere in om Han Solo in 3 ABY gevangen te nemen. Biografiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=1Edit Jeugd (32 BBY - 22 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=2Edit Boba Fett werd op Kamino 'geboren' als een identieke clone van Jango Fett. De jonge Boba groeide op in Tipoca City waar hij naast zijn vader Jango werd opgevoegd door Taun We. Jango voedde zijn zoon op in de tradities van de Mandalorians zoals ook hij vroeger was grootgebracht. Boba ging niet echt naar school maar was erg leergierig en las talloze boeken in de bibliotheken op Kamino. Boba moest zijn vader regelmatig missen wanneer hij voor een missie naar andere planeten moest reizen. thumb In 22 BBY was zijn vader net teruggekeerd van Coruscant toen een Jedi Jango kwam ondervragen over het Clone leger. Jango Fett wist dat er onraad in de lucht hing en besloot te vertrekken van Kamino. Tijdens hun vertrek werden de Fetts aangevallen door Obi-Wan Kenobi. Boba maakte de Slave I klaar voor vertrek en vuurde salvo's af op Kenobi. Later dacht Fett Kenobi te hebben afgeschud in het asteroid field rond Geonosis. Op Geonosis was Boba getuige van een ware veldslag tussen de Jedi en de CIS strijdkrachten. Jango Fett mengde zich ook in de strijd maar werd gedood in een duel door Mace Windu. Boba Fett zag in ongeloof hoe zijn vader neerviel tijdens het gevecht, maar dacht dat hij dat eerst had gedroomd. Toen hij na de evactuatie van de Jedi uit de arena, zich zelf naar het slagveld begaf, merkte hij de lege helm op van Jango en later ook zijn lichaam. Boba liet Jango's lichaam opgraven, samen met vernietigde Battle Droids. Vervolgens greep hij het lichaam van zijn vader uit een schroothoop en begroef het in een simpel graf met de markeringen JF. Ook Jango's Battle Armor begroef Boba in de buurt omdat dit te groot was om te dragen. Jango's helm nam hij wel mee omdat dit het 'gezicht' was van Jango en de helm hem mogelijk kon helpen met het verkrijgen van toegang tot de kamer op Geonosis waar ze tijdelijk verbleven. Bounty Hunter (22 BBY - 15 BBY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=3Edit Na de dood van zijn vader stapte hij zijn voetsporen nadat hij was ontsnapt uit een weeshuis op Bespin waar hij door de Galactic Republic was geplaatst. Tijdens de Clone Wars leerde Boba snel om niemand te vertrouwen en zeker niet de vroegere bondgenoten van zijn vader. Na een reeks mislukte missies kwam Boba in contact met Jabba the Hutt die hem een kans wou geven omwille van Jango's faam. Op dat moment begon hij met het dragen van Mandalorian Armor van zijn vader dat op zijn maat was hermaakt.thumb|250px Tijdens een missie op Xagobah om Wat Tambor te vangen, ontmoette Boba Fett voor het eerst Anakin Skywalker. Anakin redde hem zelfs en hielp mee om de Slave I te repareren. Later in de Clone Wars kwam hij oog in oog te staan met Mace Windu, de moordenaar van zijn vader, maar door tussenkomst van Palpatine werd hun duel gestaakt. Op een bepaald moment spande Boba Fett samen met Aurra Sing en Bossk en om wraak te nemen op de moordenaar van zijn vader. Fett infiltreerde in de Clone Youth Brigade op de Endurance en slaagde erin om het schip ernstige schade toe te brengen, ook al kon hij Mace Windu niet doden. Aurra Sing en Bossk kwamen Fett ophalen met de Slave I terwijl Boba de andere Clone Cadets achterliet. Vervolgens lokte hij Mace Windu naar Vanqor om zijn wraak te voltrekken, wat bijna lukte met hulp van Aurra Sing, Bossk en Castas. R2-D2 gooide echter roet in het eten en kon om hulp gaan te Coruscant. Wat Fett dwarszat, was dat ze met drie gegijzelde Republic Officers zaten opgescheept die Aurra wilde gebruiken. Fett wilde eigenlijk enkel zich wreken op Mace Windu en de dood van alle andere personen, was eigenlijk niet zijn doel. Vervolgens leidde Aurra Sing hen naar Florrum waar Hondo Ohnaka Boba met het nodige respect behandelde omwille van zijn vader. Hondo zei eerlijk dat hij de groep niet zou helpen in hun problemen met de Jedi, maar dat hij hen evenmin zou tegenwerken. Nadat Castas was gedood door Aurra Sing omdat hij hun locatie aan het verklappen was tegen een contactpersoon, werd de valstrik gesponnen. Tot Boba's grote spijt was het echter niet Mace Windu die kwam opdagen maar Plo Koon en Ahsoka Tano. In de confrontatie redde Boba Aurra Sing tot tweemaal toe, maar toen Plo Koon Boba kon vatten, ging Aurra er gewoon van door zonder hem te redden. Na aandringen van Hondo Ohnaka verklapte Boba waar de gegijzelde Officers zich bevonden. Zo kon Ahsoka Tano Bossk verrassen en de Officers bevrijden. Boba Fett werd gevangengenomen en naar Coruscant gebracht waar hij samen met Bossk werd opgesloten. Ook de Slave I was zeer zwaar beschadigd na de crash op Florrum, maar Boba zou sterker dan ooit terugkeren. Op het einde van de Clone Wars vierde Boba Fett zijn dertiende verjaardag en voor een Mandalorian betekende dit dat hij de volwassen leeftijd had bereikt. Fetts reputatie als Bounty Hunter groeide en hij slaagde erin om meer en meer onderdelen en wapens te vergaren voor zijn armor. Beruchtste Bounty Hunter (15 BBY - 4 ABY)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=4Edit Early Civil Warhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/1/13/Boba_Fett_Gelefil.jpgFett op Ko Vari Rond 15 BBY had Fett een zeer behoorlijke reputatie vergaard. Op Boonta werd Fett ingehuurd door de gangster Sise Fromm om af te rekenen met Thall Joben en Jord Dusat die de Fromm Gang al geruime tijd waren aan het dwarsbomen. Fett deed dit als een wederdienst voor Sise Fromm maar beschouwde hen achter deze job weer als gelijken. Joben en Dusat kwamen racen in de Boonta Speeder Race en daar zou Fett proberen toe te slaan. Fett rekende ook op de hulp van BL-17 die bevriend raakte met C-3PO en zo makkelijker kon infiltreren in het team van Joben en Dusat. Maar de sabotage van BL-17 werd opgemerkt en de Droid werd vernietigd. Fett moest nu zelf aan de slag in de race en vloog met zijn Silver Speeder die was uitgerust met tal van gadgets. Net op het einde gleed een Thermal Detonator, die Tig Fromm op de White Witch had geplaatst, los van de Landspeeder en belandde het wapen op de Silver Speeder van Boba Fett. Fett kon net op tijd ontkomen maar kon niet ontkomen dat Thall Joben de overwinning behaalde. Dit kon Fett hoegenaamd niet meer schelen en hij nam Sise Fromm, Tig Fromm en Vlix Oncard mee naar Jabba the Hutt en inkasseerde de premie die voor de Fromms was uitgevaardigd. Fett was immers zowel BL-17 als de Silver Speeder verloren, dus kon hij best wat ter compensatie krijgen. Daarna begon Fett ook regelmatig te werken voor het Galactic Empire. Boba Fett woonde van 16 BBY tot 13 BBY op Concord Dawn, de thuisplaneet van Jango en de familie die hij nooit kende. Daar trouwde hij met Sintas Vel en kreeg hij een dochter Ailyn Vel. Fett nam de naam Mereel en de titel van Journeyman Protector aan tijdens zijn verblijf op Concord Dawn, totdat hij uiteindelijk werd verbannen van de planeet. In 12 BBY ontmoette hij voor het eerst Han Solo. Vanaf 5 BBY kwam Fett regelmatig in aanraking met de Corellian maar talloze malen wist Solo - vaak geholpen door het geluk - te ontsnappen aan Fett. Civil Warhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=6Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/1/1d/Boba_Panna.jpgBoba Fett op Panna In 0 BBY was Fett ook aanwezig op Mos Eisley toen Jabba the Hutt aan Solo met aandrang vroeg om zijn schulden te betalen. Na de vernietiging van Death Star I aanvaardde Fett een opdracht om het Bounty Hunter's Guild te vernietigen. Daarna had hij een ontmoeting met Luke Skywalker op Panna waar hij op een Ichthyodont reed. Fett deed zich voor als een vriend en Luke, die blijkbaar nog nooit van Fett had gehoord, nam hem mee om Han Solo te helpen die aan een mysterieuze ziekte leed. Fett werd echter ontmaskerd en vluchtte. Worth a lot to mehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=7Edit De amper spraakzame Fett ging uiteraard op de invitatie van Darth Vader om de Millennium Falcon te vangen in 3 ABY. Hij kreeg wel de waarschuwing om niets volledig te vernietigen van Vader. Fett doorzag de tactiek van Han Solo om met het afval mee te vliegen en kon hen traceren. Daardoor kon Darth Vader sneller op Cloud City arriveren en een valstrik spannen. thumb|250px Darth Vader leverde Han Solo over aan Boba Fett nadat hij was gefolterd en was ingevroren in Carbonite. Fett maakte zich zorgen over de conditie van Solo maar Vader beloofde hem te compenseren moest Solo sterven. Tijdens zijn vertrek op Cloud City werd Fett even gevolgd door Luke Skywalker maar Hans andere vrienden kwamen net te laat om hem te stoppen. Solo naar Jabba the Hutt brengen bleek minder makkelijk dan gedacht. IG-88, Bossk, Zuckuss en 4-LOM probeerden Fett het vuur aan de schenen te leggen maar uiteindelijk bracht Fett Solo tot in Jabba's Palace. Fett kreeg 250.000 credits voor Solo omdat Jabba opgetogen was in welke staat de Corellian zich bevond. Battle of Carkoonhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=8Edit thumb|250px Boba Fett moest niet echt in Jabba's Palace blijven maar de credits van de Hutt waren voldoende om hem te overtuigen. Boba keek met respect toe hoe een collega Chewbacca gevangen had genomen en naar Jabba bracht. Fett reisde mee naar de Sarlacc waar Solo en zijn vrienden zouden geofferd worden. Boba vermoedde dat er iets stond te gebeuren aangezien te veel puzzelstukken op hun plaats bleken te vallen. Toen Luke Skywalker zijn Lightsaber in handen kreeg dankzij R2-D2 was Fett er als de bliksem bij om te reageren. Boba vloog naar de Bantha-II Cargo Skiff en nadat Luke zijn EE-3 Blaster Rifle had vernietigd kon hij de Jedi vasthouden met zijn touw. Een schot van op de Khetanna verdoofde Fett echter en hij moest Luke laten gaan. Toen Boba weer bij bewustzijn was nam hij Luke onder schot maar dat was buiten zijn oude vijand Han Solo gerekend. Toevallig raakte Solo met een Vibro-Axe het Jet Pack van Fett waardoor de Bounty Hunter ongecontroleerd wegschoot en via de Khetanna in de muil van de Sarlacc belandde. Na de Battle of Endor (EU)http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=9Edit Boba Fett wist echter te ontsnappen aan een dood in de Sarlacc, waarna hij nog enkele malen tegen zijn grote vijand Han Solo aan zou lopen. In 19 ABY kwam er dan een einde aan de lange vete tussen de twee, waarbij ze afspraken ieder hun eigen weg te gaan. Enige tijd later werd Boba ingehuurd door een oude bekende, Taun We, om de laatste Mandalorian op te sporen die verantwoordelijk was voor de aanval op Kamino tijdens de Clone Wars, Fenn Shysa. In 23 ABY doodde Boba hem, nam hij zijn titel van Mand'alore over en werd hij de leider van de Mandalorian Protectors. Tijdens de Yuuzhan Vong Invasion werden de Mandalorians ingehuurd door Nom Anor om voor de zijde van de Yuuzhan Vong te vechten. In het laatste jaar van de oorlog vielen de Yuuzhan Vong echter Mandalore aan. De Mandalorians hielpen hierna de Republic om de invallers af te slaan en Boba Fett hielp zelfs zijn oude rivaal Han Solo om Caluula Station te bevrijden. Door het bombardement op Mandalore hadden de Vong echter een grote hoeveelheid Beskar naar de oppervlakte gebracht, waardoor Mandalore zich weer sterk als vanouds kon maken. Gedurende de Second Galactic Civil War in 40 ABY werd Boba geteisterd door zijn slechte gezondheid, waardoor hij op zoek ging naar oude Clone Troopers die het geheim hadden ontdekt om de genetische structuur van Clones te veranderen. Jaing Skirata hielp hem uiteindelijk met een beenmergtransplantatie, waardoor het verouderingsproces werd stilgezet. Met zijn kleindochter, Mirta Gev deed hij vele missies in de nieuwe burgeroorlog, hij vocht zelfs weer zij aan zij met Han Solo. Later trainde Boba Han's dochter Jaina Solo om haar tweelingbroer te vermoorden, die zichzelf Darth Caedus had genoemd en de macht had gegrepen. Uitrustinghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=10Edit Wapenshttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=11Edit *EE-3 Carbine Rifle *Blaster Pistol *ZX Miniature Flame Projector *Dur-24 Wrist Laser *MM9 Mini Concussion Rocket *Dart Launcher *Sonic Weapon *Amban Phase-Pulse Blaster *Sacros K-11 Blaster Pistol *Messen Jet Packhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=12Edit Fett beschikte minstens over twee verschillende Jet Packs en verwisselbare polsstukken van armor. *Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack Achter de schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=13Edit *Boba Fett werd in de classics gespeeld door Jeremy Bulloch en in Episode II door Daniel Logan. Temuera Morrison sprak de stem in van Boba Fett bij de dvd versie van de classics. *John Morton speelde Boba Fett in de scène op Cloud City wanneer Han wordt gefolterd en Boba buiten staat te wachten met Lando en Lobot. *Boba Fett verscheen voor het eerst in de Holiday Special uit 1978. *Lucas dacht eraan om een scène toe te voegen op de dvd versie waardoor Fett zou ontsnappen uit de Sarlacc maar deed het uiteindelijk toch niet omdat hij vond dat dit niet Fetts verhaal was. *Een concept van Ralph McQuarrie beeldde Fett uit in volledig wit armor dat daarna een grote invloed had op het ontwerp van de Clone Troopers. Dat klopt aangezien die genetisch verwant waren aan Boba. *Boba Fett werd in het EU opnieuw tot leven gewekt in Dark Empire. Verschijningenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=14Edit *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - Special Edition *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Death Trap **R2 Come Home **Lethal Trackdown Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boba_Fett&action=edit&section=15Edit *Boba Fett in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars Sourcebook *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Head-To-Head *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams